Solace Deliverance
Opening the door to the dark guild's lab they find a few dozen mages strapped to chairs, looking in serious need of fluids and rest. Their bodies seemed weak and fragile as the guild members of the Toveri Alliance freed them from their bindings. Noting that all the other guilds had made their appearance inside the lab, Samarra speaks loudly to address the group. "Everyone, please help escort the test subjects, and any dragon slayers you managed to bump into on the way over here, outside the facility. We will rush them to Shōjirō's family hospital at once!" Seeing all the members carry the weak test subjects out the door, towards the fresh air they so desperately needed, Samarra couldn't help by have a worried expression. Where is my sister, she should be here... ''Samarra thinks to herself as she makes her way through the crowd of people. Then she see's a familiar face lying in a chair in the back of the room... Rushing over, Samarra quickly undo's the cuffs strapping her sister to the chair and finally gets a good look at what they've done to her. Kalina's shirt had been covered in, now dried, blood. Her skin was red and blistered, with reminiscent pricks of where needles were stabbed. Her eyes looked heavy, and her hair was matted from salty tears. "Samarra, yo-ou came for me-ee..." Kalina croaks out, her voice dry and hoarse from screaming. She attempts to sit up out of the chair, but fails to stand without the help of her sister. "Of course I came for you, I love you and would never leave you." Samarra says with a pitiful smile, trying to mask the sadness and rage that fills her from seeing the results of what Shattered Dusk had done to her sister. "Now save your energy, we need to get you to the hospital quickly." Seeing that they were the last two people in the compound, Samarra and Kalina slowly make their way through the maze of hallways to the outside. Upon their exit they see that the Ambush Unit, Aldrich, Ura, and Shōjirō, had decimated the guard forces from earlier; who now lay incapacitated scattered throughout the battlefield. Aldrich rushes over to embrace his daughters, as he cries out tears of joy. Samarra is pulled away by Numair, who says, "Well it looks like all the test subjects and dragon slayers have been gathered out here. I have called the Rune Knights to come and escort them to the Kusaka family hospital. Nikolai has even found documents to help re-calibrate the dragon slayers who had their brain chemistry altered... At least that's what he said, I don't quite understand all that he explained." "That sounds amazing, and hopefully we can work with the Magic Council and plea that those slayers not be put away for their crimes due to the fact that they were not in their right mind. I think they will underst--" Samarra begins to say, but is caught off guard by an approaching cloaked figure. "Well, well, well. Looks like I was a little late to the party. I guess my pitiful younger brother couldn't hold you off long enough. Not a surprise really, he could never compare to me." The cloaked figure says as he comes to stand in front of the Toveri Alliance forces, who protectively step in front of the test subjects. "Now, now, no need to get so defensive. I must thank you actually, you have defeated my brother, so now I can take back the guild that is rightfully mine." Removing the hood on his cloak, the man looks towards Nova and smiles. "Well if it isn't my precious little gem, Nova, you look as ravishing as ever. I see you are working with this scum now... well I will make a deal with you, if you come back to Shattered Dusk and be my wife, I will forgive you for joining up with that Koma Inu garbage." "Not even in your dreams Crowley!" Nova spits. "Such a shame then. Now, to the rest of you brats," Crowley says calmly. "Will you give me back what is rightfully mine, and leave Shattered Dusk to me? Or will you defy me, and I will have to show you your place; which is 6 feet under this earth as a maggot-ridden corpse!" Shōjirō stepped up in front of the others. "What are you talking about. What's yours?" Shōjirō released a massive blast of magic back towards the dark guilds compound, destroying it. "You're Crowley? Well to bad. You're going back to jail." Shōjirō let his magic well up and erupt from his body, meaning to intimidate the old man in front of him and his allies. "I would suggest that you surrender now." Shōjirō said in a commanding tone, but one with undertones of protectiveness towards the others. Aether walked in front of Shōjirō. "Step back, I'll handle this." He looked up at Crowley. "So you're the one that hurt Samarra? I have to say, I'm a little underwhelmed. Lucky for you, I spent all my rage recruiting a few of your test subjects. Unlucky for you..." Aether's aura flared up, releasing a large amount of magic power that cracked the ground beneath him, "I'm still plenty powerful enough to defeat you without anger." "So this the ass hole that created Shattered Dusk and is the cause of all this damned mess." Numair says as his aura slightly flares up. "Hey Aether control your rage. I know you and Samarra are dating but still calm down it isn't good to get riled up it slows down your thought process but I wouldn't mind sending him back to jail missing a few limbs myself. I really hate those that destroy human lives for their own amusement". Aether's face turned red, but his aura didn't shrink at all. "It's not like that Numair!" He yelled flustered. "We're just really good friends. That's all." Samarra could be seen blushing as well. "If anyone could get away with maiming him it would me..." Shōjirō spoke up, "I have my families influence behind me. But what shall we do?" Shōjirō turned, posing the question to Samarra. Stepping forward to face the mages, Crowley laughs and says, "Pathetic, your showboating of power wouldn't even frighten a lowly insect! My Take-Over magic could easily squash you three maggots." Joining the rank of Aether, Numair and Shōjirō, Samarra says, "I don't know how you managed to break free of the Magic Council, but we will easily send you back there. Don't make me remind you what happened last time. Just give up now, or the Alliance will be forced to take action." Valencia closes her eyes and draws a T in the air to summon her large battle hammer. Messiah drops low with his ears flat back and his lips curled over his teeth. Low growls emit from his throat. When her eyes open once again they are ablaze with her legendary hidden temper. She stands with the other guild master's and magical energy begins to seep off her like an acrid smoke. A smaller two tailed cat appears on her shoulder. "Oh great, now you've angered the Amazon Princess" Vin states as she jumps to the ground. From there the cat grows in size and becomes bigger than Messiah. Valencia's wrath is clear and cool in her voice. "You are Crowley. You are the man who has committed unspeakable crimes? You challenge us all yet you cannot hold off even one? You are a fool and a heinous villain that must be dealt with." Tristan walks up and joins the other masters while unsheathing his Heleos Blade. The second he touched the blade an incredible magic power was released from him. " Zora, I want you to protect the stragglers. Make sure everyone gets out safe." Once he arrived with the others he pointed his sword at Crowley. "Crowley. As the founding master of the Shattered Dusk guild you are responsible for the disaster's your guild has caused. Therefore you shall be dealt with by us the 6 masters of the Toveri Alliance." Tristan said with a serious glare in his eyes. Out of no where a boy with silver spiky hair ran between the masters and Crowley. "Alright you Dolly forgot these losers, ill take you on all by myself and without getting a single scratch." Hino Sontara said grinning while waving his fist around preparing to fight. A flying cat named Spirit flew next to him. "Hino first off his names Crowley not Dolly and second are you crazy? You barely survived your last fight and you can barely stand, oh yea and lets not forget that's their master you don't stand a chance." Spirit informed him. "Gee thanks for the words of encouragement buddy." Hino said sarcastically. "Sorry but your clearly in over your head." Spirit said. "What are you 2 doing get out of here now." Esca demanded them. "No way I wanna fight this guy!" Hino said frustrated. Both Hino and Spirit were grabbed the shirt and tail and were dragged away by Esca. "Don't be crazy you don't stand a chance, now lets go." She said as she was dragging them. Hino struggled to break free. "Nooooooo what about my fight." He cried out with tears running down his face as he was being dragged away. Shōjirō turned to address all of his allied guilds masters, completely ignoring Crowley, "Well people, who wants to go first in the attack? I'm willing to go first, and whoever wants can follow my lead if you guys want." As Shōjirō was finished talking Tristan leaped past him towards Crowley, He ran towards and extended his arm with the Heleos Blade which began to glow. "'Light Blast!" A blast of light was fired from the blade at Crowley. The collision cause an explosion. "Im sorry did you say something sir Shōjirō?" He said looking at him with an innocent face and a smile. Shōjirō looked back at him with an equally innocent smile as he motioned to the sky with his finger, pointing at his magic circle which crackled with lightning and electricity. "We beat each other to the punch I'd say. Wouldn't you?" Shōjirō said with a sarcastic and devilish tone to his voice, al the while retaining his innocence on the matter. "But I really think we should be wrapping this up really soon, don't you all think?" Shōjirō said, again addressing all of the guild masters standing beside him. Numair simply laughed as he said "Ahh how I wish I was that age again where I am so full of life but sadly I am not." Numair then put his hands on the ground as a blue magic circle ,the size of a small building, appeared underneath of Crowley. "But please do not fight over who is strongest again like during the guild master's meeting, even though I have two mages in my guild who would do the same, but that's besides the point." After Numair's attack, Aether cloaked his body in his magic. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fourth State: Plasma Armor!" Aether rocketed at Crowley, unleashing a series of physical attacks combined with his magic, both burning and shocking his opponent. Moving behind Crowley at a quickened state because of her rage. "Gentleman is now really the Time for shows of power I mean shouldn't we being working together?" Valencia said as her Giant hammer suddenly burned in her hand as Vin meowed. watching from the nearby the guild masters. She used the burning hammer to hit Crowley upward into the Air. "Come forth Meesiah" Meesiah appeared being summoned and roared a gigantic Roar hurting Crowley as he sent him backward. Samarra smirks, and summons forth her Shisa Blade, and cloaks it with her own lightning. Still waiting patiently behind the attacking guild masters, observing Crowley's every movement. "I agree with Valencia, we should be working together. Crowley will go down easily that way. We need to time our attacks perfectly though." Dust settles from where Crowley has landed, and the Devil beast stands up without much of a scratch. He smirks and lets out a loud laugh. "Is that the best you can do?! My Devil form has one of the toughest skins of all my Take Overs; you won't be able to lay a scratch on me!" Nikolai watched as the battle when on. He then used his Telekinesis to pinned Crowley to a wall. "I have questions about why you chose these mages, to be dragon slayers. You will answer them, you don't know torture you worthless insect if you don't answer them." "HA, I'm sure I have performed much more serious torture on my own men. But I will humor you and answer your silly question. This was not my brother brain child, so to speak. I had thought of this long before my capture. I had tried many pathetic test subjects before, but sadly they all failed at taking the lacrima implants and didn't survive the dragon slayer transformation. I learned that a mage skilled in the element of the lacrima implant is the only way they would be able to transform. After that, and a series of chemical injections, my dragon slayer army was complete." Crowley tells and then flexes his muscles and breaks the wall behind him to be released from the telekinetic hold. Nikolai appeared and grabbed Crowley's throat. " That is a common theory, I said why did you chose those test subjects? I find it odd if they were just chosen at random. Answer me. So many kinds of tortues. Examples implanting Lacrima in you, while keeping you alive for years while said Lacrima reject with your body. Removing you of your Magic worse thing to do to a Mage, that is if you survive. Trapping in a world with no escape. I can't decide. What you all think? Dark Guilds are so unsightly." He looked at the other Guildmasters for opinions. "I must agree with you Nikolai, Dark Guilds are terrible, but that is no excuse to cause him such pain and torture that he inflicted on these test subjects. Rotting away in a jail cell will do him just." Samarra says, a slight hint of anger in an otherwise calm face. "I say we knock him out and have the Magic Council deal with the rest." Lifting up her Shisa Blade, she looks over to Tristan and giggles. "Hey Tristan, want to see who's blade can deal the most damage?" "hehehe in all the years I've known you, you haven't changed one bit ma-lady. Your on." He raised his arm holding his Heleos Blade as the blade began to glow, he waited for Samarra to attack so they could attack at the same time. "You two aren't the only swordsman here," said Aether. He unsheathed his black and white blades, Sekhmet and Hathor, imbedding his blades with his magic. Nikolai signed, and let Crowley go. "You all forget, I have authority to study any kind of Magic, given by both the council and the King himself. So torturing this Dark Mage falls under my purview. However I have all the material I need, I'll let you people deal with him. It's not my job to dispose of the trash." Suddenly Numair's magic circle finally activated. " Everyone, you may wanna get out of the way now if you don't wanna be burned.. also kinda sorry this spell took so long " ''Numair telepathically told them. Suddenly from underneath Crowley came a boiling Water Twister the size of a small tornado. This would burn anyone that it hit from its temperature. Once the Twister was finished it would disperse into Steam "Water-Make Boiling Twister! And your not the only researcher Nikolai my guild was founded on the principal of research". Tristan got in front of all the guild masters "'Mega Light Barrier" Tristan created a giant magic circle of light to protect him and everyone behind him from Numairs attack. Nikolai signed again. "Correct that is a true answer. However I didn't achieve eternal youth from being just a researcher. But this isn't the time for that. I have special cells made for the Magic Council for their most dangerous criminals. Magic Sealing Stones are special magic stones that seal magic that are within close proximity to them. But even they can't seal all the Magic Power of Mages of his level or higher. I made cells that are not only made of the magical stones, but are infused with powerful dispelling wards magic. Making magic from the inside of outside to escape almost impossible." "Forgive me master Nikolai but this is not the time to be admiring the work you have achieved in the past, we must stay focused." Tristan said while keeping his barrier steady. "Agreed. I think it's time we round up the survivors I already let the Magic Counil know we won. But before that, I'll deal with the ones before us. We do have one problem. Surely this Dark Guild has splinter groups, how do we flush them out if I can't interrogate the criminals?" Nikolai said. "Hmm I could always use my super Archive to locate them all but I have a 'member' working on locating the reclusive splinter groups he was always good with sensing things." Numair says as he looks forward. "But shouldn't we be focusing on Crowley I mean he isn't just gonna bend over in defeat." Right as Numair finished his statement the steam from the Boiling Twister dispersed. The Devil-like beast slowly stood up, blisters beginning to form on his skin. Anger could be seen washing across Crowley's face and he yells, "I am tired of your childish games! If you will not return to me what is mine, then I will walk over your dead bodies and take it! Hatred will always breed hatred, so my guild will never die as long as there is shadows on the earth!" The dark mage then slammed his fist into the earth, that caused the crust to break open and splinter towards the guild masters; leaving canyons in its path. With the earth opening up beneath them, the guild masters are forced to jump out of the way. "Alright everyone, that's enough chit-chat. We need to finish this before the Magic Council gets here." Samarra says, and notices that the other guild members have escorted the test subjects far away from where they were fighting. "Ok, I have an idea, but we will need to time this right. Numair and Valencia, get your strongest water spell ready. Nikolai we will need your help in restraining him. Tristan, Aether, and I will have our swords at the ready." Crowley doesn't give them any time to respond as he picks up the large stones created from his last punch and throws them towards the guild masters. He follows the path of his throw and begins to charge at them, with fists tightly clenched. He then cloaks them in fire, which echos the raging flames in his eyes. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" called Aether blasting the stone to pieces with a blast of plasma from his mouth. "Let's do what Samarra said. After all, she is a master tactician." Tristan then got in front of Aether and blocked Crowley's attack with his Heleos Blade. He tries to hold him back. "Master Nikolai! Restrain him with your telekinesis now!" He shouted at Nikolai trying to hold Crowley back. Nikolai did as requested. He used a powerful telekinetic spell to immobilize Crowley down to the floor. "Let us end this, I have my own research to conduct." Tristan jumped back to a safe distance. "Master Numair, Lady Valencia. When your ready with your spells, attack him with all your might. Lady Samarra and Master Aether ready your swords we attack as soon as he is hit, we cant give him time to counter attack." Tristan stood there watching with an intense look. "We will stop him, together as one." "Don't worry there Tristan, he won't have a chance to even take a breath." Samarra smiles. "Valencia, have you had enough time to ready your attack?" Valencia had prepared her attack. She firt released all her ummons and closed her eyes, placing one hand atop the other. She began to speak rapidly in a foreign language. As she spoke a large blye magic circle appeared beneath her. Smaller magic circles appeared around that. A silver one to the north, purple to the wet, yellow to the east, and a pale pink to the south. She once again opened her eyes and stared directly at Crowley. Valencia fired off one last chant before the circles glowed with a vibrant light. She was ready and would fire when signaled. "Hmm okay" Numair crosses his Hands in an X shape as he slightly bends over. His Requips into his Azure King Armor as a Magic Circle appears underneath himself. "I'm ready" he says as he looks at Crowley waiting for the signal. Tristan lifted his into the air. "Now attack!" He said as he swiped down his pointing at Crowley signaling to attack. "Yeah, lets go everyone! Numair, Valencia, do it now!" Samarra says and looks to Tristan and Aether, making sure they are ready with their blades. A set of magic circles that mirrored the ones under Valencia lit up underneath Crowley. A jet of water came from each of the smaller circles and swirled around the beast. It quickly forced it's way it through his pores and filled his blood cells with the water Valencia controls. She adds humongous amounts of pressure mostly around the brain. The small circles around her erupt with even larger streams of water directed towards Crowley. She drops the temperature of all the water to near freezing. Not only will this prohibit movement and concentration from the target but it will result in a strong physical attack as well. Valencia struggles to keep her focus as the spell requires great magical power and energy. "hmm an interesting Attack" Numair sad as he his activated his Magic Circle. "Water Dragon's Serpent Twister" Several Serpent's made of Water came forth from the circle. These Serpent's then charged at high speed attacking Crowley in rapid succession burning him upon touch. The Serpent's would attack him in a Twister formation until they all hit him at once turning into a giant burning mist. This mist would disperse quickly though because of the nearby cold water making it disperse. Numair lost his focus a little from over usage of powerful magic from this fight and his previous fight."no not yet " he said regaining his posture. As soon as Valencia and Numair let off their attacks, Samarra said quickly, "Let's go guys! I'll attack from the left, Tristan the right, Aether you go head on!" Racing forward Samarra increased the lightning flowing into her Shisa Blade and positioned it behind her as she ran. Approaching the left side of the paralyzed beast she sees the water attack make contact. Making sure she hits Crowley at the same moment as Aether and Tristan, she takes a shutter step to ensure her timing is correct. Tristan began running towards the right as he is exactly across from Samarra. As he was running his blade began to glow. He closely examined Aether and Samarra watching them so he can prepare to attack at the exact same time they do while keeping the same speed with Samarra. At the same time, Aether charges and unsheathed his blades. "Let's do this!" He sliced Crowley with his two blades in an X-shape at the same time as Tristan and Samarra, imbuing his swords with his magic. The outpour of magical energy from the four blades impact created a huge explosion, with dust rising up into the air. Upon settling Crowley could be seen back in his human form; his spell being dispelled from the magical energy that was just released on him. His unconscious body lied beaten on the ground. Releasing her summon on her Shisa Blade, Samarra lets out a small sigh. She turns to see a group of people marching towards their location. Noticing that this group is actually the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, Samarra seems a bit relieved. The Magic Council's men meet up with the group of mage and test subjects, tending to superficial wounds and loading them into Magical Four Wheeled Vehicles and rushing them to the hospital. A man in red armor and cap notice the gathering of the guild masters and make a direct path to the group. "I am Makoto Hisumi. The head of the Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council. I thank you for your help in taking down this guild." He introduced himself as he noticed Tristan standing with them. He then made a slit grin. "Now that me and my men are here we will be taking their master to a special facility,as well as it's members and the dragon slayers they created, into custody." He stated. "Hey there Makoto, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Samarra says as she steps out and give him a smile. "Now what is that you were saying about imprisoning the dragon slayers? Are you saying that you want to put these war-torn test subjects into a cold cell to rot away with the sadistic man-men who destroyed their lives?" "Excuse me sir," said Aether, "but I've grown rather attached to a few of those Dragon Slayers. I'd like them to join my guild." "Greetings Lady Samarra. Master Aether Im afraid that is out of the question. They are in violation of joining a dark guild, assist in illegal magic and experimentation, violation of guild war conflict banned treaty, and destruction to numerous cities and villages throughout Fiore they must be taken into custody." He stated Nikolai stepped forward. "Normally I would follow the Magic Council's decision. However in this situation I think it best if we interrogate them. And release the ones that aren't responsible. After all this guild used illegial Magic. Some are victims and innocent." "While that may be the case Master Nikolai they have still caused numerous damaged to towns and villages I'm afraid they have cause to much damage to be set free." He stated "I think that these dragon slayers should join legal guilds to do a sort of 'rehabilitation program', I think it would be more beneficial for them than entrapment. We can follow Nikolai's suggestion and question them to know who is innocent. But I can't stand by and have innocent people be put behind bars. " Samarra says, with seriousness in her tone. "Won't you please allow us to try and save these test subjects? I know that within this group of guilds, we can rehabilitate them into wonderful mages." Makoto stood there for a moment looking at Samarra. He then turned around. "While i am loyal to the council, i do have respect for my fellow superior, therefore i shall bend the rules just this once. I will have you decide their fate but you and their guild masters will be held responsible for their actions." He said as he looked back at Samarra then looked straight and walked towards his men. "Alright men! Grab all the members and take them to the nearest hospital, there we will question them. Now move it." He called his troops "YES SIR!" They shouted back and began taking them away. As Makoto watched his men gather everyone he looked towards Samarra. "Lady Samarra may i have a word in private?" He asked. "Yes, of course Makoto, what is it?" Samarra says and steps to the side with him, while the oth guild masters go and talk with the fallen slayers before they are rushed to the hospital. "The Toveri Alliance accepting the Warrior Angel guild. While i don't seem to mind that cheerful bunch, you know how the Magic Council will feel about this. Being as the former rune knights you how much trouble they've been." He informed her. "Yes I am well aware of the destructive rubble they leave in their wake, I am sure the Magic Council has sent them hefty bills for the property damage they've done." Samarra laughs out. "But I am hoping that joining in the alliance will be a good experience for the mages, they can see that there is more than destructive power needed when completing a job. And hopefully they'll learn to keep buildings intact..." Makoto laghed a little. "Well just be sure to brace yourself for the councils complaints as they "learn" to control themselves." Makoto said with a smile. "I will Makoto. And thank you for understanding about the Dragon Slayers." Samarra says with a warm smile. "Of course ma-lady. You are my superior therefore i bend the rules for you just this once." He said lowering his head as a type of bow. Nikolai looked around for more documents on the guild's magic experiments. "I wouldn't worry about the Magic Council so much. I sent them 500 million jewels for any damages they did while part of this guild. Being of the Ichor Family I am one of the richest men in all of Earthland." "While that is gracious of you Master Nikolai, I'm afraid it does little to make up for the fact that the guild have caused several damage nonetheless. Money can not bribe the council for the crime one has caused. You'll do well to remember that." Makoto informed Nikolai. "I know this. It was a gesture is all. Besides the council would never want to deal with my guild. It was made as countermeasures for these kinds of situations. Sanctioned by the King of Flore himself and approved by the council. I already used my pull to convince the council before we even got here. What we need to do now is to interrogate them. I leave that to you all, I shouldn't my methods are....pretty, haha." Nikolai said. Shōjirō appeared in an instant, "Well now that the introductions are done we should start tending to our own. I've already loaded the most critically injured into a transport vehicle and they're one their way to my families estate where my grandmother can take care of them herself. I would suggest that you guild masters do the same. And I'm not taking no as an answer on this matter." "I must agree with Shōjirō, we should not ignore our own wounds. It seems the Rune Knights have gathered up most of the test subjects and dark mages. We should be sure to grab our own members and make our way to the hospital to recover a bit, it was a long day's battle." Samarra said, and then became a little bit shy. "Before we go, I must thank you all for your overwhelming support in rescuing these people, including my sister. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I am eternally grateful." She bowed slightly in front of all the mages present. Aether walked up to Samarra. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I would've come without you summoning the Alliance." Tristan walks by them "Alright Romeo thats enough of that." Aether blushed deeply as he released and jumped back, away from Samarra. He scratched the back of his head nervously, lightly smiling at her. Nikolai walked up. "What good is an alliance if you don't actively help one another? I have to leave, farewell."